Hetalia In a Basket!
by Nanhty
Summary: Kiku Honda (aka. Japan) was a boy who was one day found by Tohru and Kyoko. Now he goes back and visit Tohru after about 9 years. What will happen? Only a bit of romance. But there will be randomness, and a bit of madness. Scratch that, there will be a little madness, and alot of randomness. and pocky. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: IntroPriview

Hetalia… In a Basket?!

 **After reading "Don't insult Oliver's Cupcakes"'s crossover, 'Draw a circle, That's a basket' I felt inspired! So I planned out this story on the way home and typed it. It's based in the anime of Fruits Basket as I have not read the manga yet. Also, please no bad or mean comments or I will curse you with a circle for the rest of my life (I really will)! Also, REVIEWS! I really would like some reviews. Thanks and… LOVE POCKY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

Japan's Pov

Kiku Honda met her when she was really young. He met her due an accident, when he for some reason, turned into an 8 year old ( _cough_ England's magic _cough_ ). Also on that day he forgot his identification at home (England's magic also teleported him to japan, and couldn't track it) and … he was lost. He didn't like to admit it, as it's his country and all but he was lost, why? Nobody knows. And that's when Kyoko Honda and her daughter Tohru Honda found him.

Kyoko was really surprised they have the same last name and took him in (not adopted, just took in) for a while. They lived happily for a while, Kyoko sometimes asked him to chores (which he didn't mind) and look after Tohru.

Tohru was about 5 or 6, and she was adorable, and for some reason or another always wanted him to tell the story about the Chinese zodiac. Kiku felt a little weird telling her this story, a story that China told him when he was a young nation, he felt a little guilty about it too. But deep in his heart he knows that he is a little proud too.

After a while (a week or two), while out having a walk, he was suddenly teleported to England's house. The trip inside the portal was like being inside a washing machine tied to a rollercoaster and eating England's cooking at once. In other words, terrible. When he got out, it was not pretty. Let's just skip this part.

After the clean up on England's carpet floor (it was not nice), Japan asked why he, England suddenly teleported him there. England explained that he finally managed to track him (and that if he didn't hurry, Japan would declare war on England) and he needs to turn him back to normal and send him on his way or WWIII would happen. Kiku was ok with this, he enjoyed the company of Tohru and his company, but he knew that it wouldn't stay this way for ever.

He was surprised that when he asked England if he could send him to Tohru's house to say good bye, England said no. when he asked why, England explained that if he went back and said good bye, they would want to stay in touch, and this would lead to other problems. The only thing he could do is send a note, so Japan did exactly that and used England's magic to send it.

He thought the family wouldn't miss him, well not too much but he was wrong. They missed him a lot. Tohru cried while Kyoko comforted her while trying not to cry herself. Japan felt guilty. So every year he would sneak in and put a little something in the house for the family. A book or a Plushie for Tohru, and a frying pan or a bookmark for Kyoko.

But one year he stopped going. That was the year Kyoko died. He was there, peeking from behind a tree when saw Kyoko crash her car, and her tear before she died. He felt so guilty about it, that if he was human he would have suicided (sarcasm), but he could not. He knew he couldn't visited Tohru himself to comfort her, so he send a blessing to her. A blessing that only a nation could send to its people (made it up, I have no proof if this is even possible), one that would protect her until she found a home.

Now it's about a year after Kyoko's death and Japan has decided that he is finally going to visit. It took a lot of persuading the boss, organising the scheduled and more persuading but he made it possible. Now he is writing a letter to Tohru to see if she allows it. He knows that she would say yes even if did pop up and visit her out of nowhere, but this is a delicate situation and he needs to know for sure.

 _To: Tohru Honda_

 _I am coming to visit you in a week time, or 3 days by the time this letter gets there. You might not remember me but I was the boy who you mother took in for about a week when you were about 5 or 6. I know you might not want to see me but I would like to see you again. Also has the Souma family been treating you well? Is there anything I must know? I just want to say that I respect personal space highly and do not wish to be hugged. Also, some of my family might track me down and come to visit as well. See you soon._

 _Kind regards, Kiku Honda_

But before sealing the letter, japan decided he wants to put a gift in too. So he put a bookmark in it, one with a picture of the Chinese zodiac on it, tied with a gold ribbon.


	2. Chapter 2: Organise and Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! The next chapter is out! Please suggestions and comments. That's all! Thanks and… LOVE POCKY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

Tohru's Pov

Tohru was surprised to see a letter for her. She was even more surprised when she found out it was from Kiku Honda, the boy that his mother took in a long time ago. Tohru barely remembered who he was except that he had short black hair and deep brown eyes.

Inside the letter was also a book mark. It was beautiful with pictures of the Chinese zodiac drawn on it, and on the top was a golden ribbon tied to the book mark. It was beautiful, and it reminded her of the time Kiku told her about the Chinese Zodiacs.

Her trail of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when somebody entered the room and spoke.

"Are you ok? Miss Honda?" asked Yuki in a gentle voice.

"I'm alright, thank you" Tohru replied, "It's just that a boy my mum took in a long time ago is coming to visit, he sort of like an adoptive brother I guess. And I'm not sure what to do."

"Don't worry, I will go and ask Shigure for permission. Also will anyone be coming with him?"

"No, but he said his family might track him down and come to visit as well. But I am worried if he might find out about the curse, and what if he doesn't like me, or you or Shigure and Kyo?"

"Don't worry, as long as we be careful, we will be fine. And don't worry about the other one" than in a whisper/mumble he said "You are very easy to get along with after all"

"Hmm you said anything?"

"No. I will go and ask now. You better start preparing but giving the house a dust or something."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye"

Yuki Pov

Yuki watched as Tohru ran off, but he was still thinking about the boy, and he wandered about what kind of person he was as he walked down the hall to Shigure's room.

Shigure sat near the door, behind a laptop that is rested on a low desk surrounded with paper. Next to him was his editor, and as usual was begging or howling at him to finish his manuscript, which was probably already done, printed and hidden somewhere in the room.

"Shigure, Tohru's adoptive brother is coming to visit in three days' time." Yuki half yelled.

"Really?! I better start preparing then." Shigure responded between his editor's begging.

"Not until you finish your manuscript, Shigure!" yelled his editor who was probably trying really hard not to burst into tears.

"Fine." Was all he said before handing her the manuscript.

"It was done the whole time?! I don't believe it!" was all his editor could say before she burst into tears.

Yuki just watched the scene and wandered 'Why does Shigure like torturing his editor so much?'


	3. Chapter 3: FIGHT! Kiku and Kyo!

**Chapter 3**

 **A/n: Hiya. Thanks so much to that one person that reviewed! Please, I need some ideas! This story is not set in stone and my brain does not have infinite amount of imagination ya know! So review, also please don't say anything too bad or I will curse you with a circle for the rest of your life. Thank you… and LOVE POCKY!**

 **PS. Kiku is wearing his usual style of clothing, just less military like and more casual, and he carries around a katana but no one notice it (it will be featured later, and I think it's interesting).**

 **PPS. I am not going to do any description on any characters (unless I want to) and hope that people who are reading this know what they look like. If you don't, read the wiki, they are interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or fruits basket.**

Kiku's Pov

Kiku stood behind the door of the traditional looking house and took a deep breath. This was the first time in a long time Kiku was this nervous, and he did what other people did when they are nervous calm down. So he took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

The person who answered the door was a young man, with hair colour of a greyish purple and eye colour of purple, he was also a bit taller than Kiku.

"Hello and nice to meet you. My name is Kiku Honda, Tohru's adoptive brother. You must be Yuki Sohma I presume?" Kiku asked, his voice calm.

"How do you know?" Yuki asked, trying hard to mask the curiosity.

"Oh, I have my ways." Kiku responded.

…

…

…

"Uhhh… ok then! Would you like to come in?" Yuki responded.

"Thank you"

 _*Time skip* 5 mins later_

"Hello Kiku, it's so nice to see you again!" said Tohru in an excited voice as she set the platter of tea and snacks down on the table and took a seat.

"It's nice to see too Tohru." Replied Kiku as he gently grabbed a cup and took a sip.

"So, what is your job?" Shigure asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"I work for the government" Kiku replied before he took another sip.

"Really? What kind of work do you do?" Shigure inquired before taking a sip of his own tea.

"Signing paper works and going to meetings."

"What kind of meetings?"

"Loud and sometimes pointless meetings"

"Oh" was all Shigure could say before Kyo bashed through the door.

"You damn rat bastard, fight me!" Kyo yelled.

"You already challenged me before, idiot" Yuki said calmly. Kiku thought that they must have this often, just like England-san and France-san.

"I don't care! I want to fight somebody!" Kyo yelled again, and this time, Kiku heard birds flying in the background.

"Kyo, please be quiet. We have a guest here" Shigure said to Kyo in a mischievous (and hyper) voice.

"Who is he?" Kyo asked while pointing to Kiku.

"He is the guest and my adoptive brother, who have come visiting" Said Tohru before standing up "I'm just going to get some snacks." She said before departing for the kitchen.

"He works for the government too" Shigure added after Tohru left.

"Really?!" exclaimed Kyo before he yelled/said "Then I challenge you!"

"Don't" said Yuki before he was cut off by Kiku.

"I accept." Kiku cut in.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Yuki said, trying to change his mind.

"It's ok. I am used to this kind of stuff." Kiku replied.

"THEN LET'S GET STARTED." Kyo yelled.

"Don't do it here. Take it outside." Yuki said before they got started so they don't have to repair any of the furniture, again.

Yuki pov

Kiku and Kyo both bowed to each other and got into fighting positions.

They rushed against each other and delivering blows (I cannot write fighting scenes so use your imagination, I will name some highlights), at one time Kyo tried to deliver a blow to Kiku stomach, but Kiku blocked it and used that chance to punch Kyo's face.

After about a minute of fighting, Kyo was starting to get tired. But Kiku doesn't seemed fazed at all, his movements were still swift and fast. While as Kyo's moves were slowing down a bit.

And finally after another half a minute, Kiku punched Kyo really hard and it send him flying and hitting a tree upside down!

"wow." Was all Yuki can say afterwards. Even after a minute and a half of fighting, Kiku doesn't seem fazed at all. In fact he look exactly like he has just started, and that was saying much because he was fighting against the cat (Yuki didn't want to admit it, but Kyo was strong).

An awkward silence hung in the air for a bit until Kyo got up and said to Kiku "That was a great match, thanks". And Kiku replied "You're welcome."

 **A/n: and that's another chapter, hope you like it! Also Tsubaki Ino helped me write a bit because she knows more about Hetalia than me.**

 **Ps. send reviews! Please!**

 **Pps. LOVE POCKY!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Garden

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY. I am so sorry for updating late! I was busy with reading fanfiction and doing homework, and a bunch of other stuff. Don't hate me PLEASE. Also, please give some suggestions as my mind is not doing so good lately and this story is not set in stone! So you (readers) can change the plotline. If you are interested, tell me. Thanks!**

 **Ps. South Korea will be called Korea and Hong Kong will be called HK. Why? Because I can't be bothered right now.**

 **Pps. LOVE POCKY!**

 **Normal pov**

That night, after dinner, Tohru, Kiku, Yuki and Shigure were sitting at the table with tea and snacks, they were talking (I don't know how to start and Kyo is on the roof).

"Would you like to come with me to the secret garden tomorrow?" Yuki asked Tohru and Kiku.

"Really?! That would be wonderful" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes that would be lovely" Kiku replied while taking a sip.

"What about me?" Shigure asked in a quizzical tone.

"You are not invited" Yuki replied.

"Aww, you're mean" Shigure exclaimed in a hurt tone.

"I don't care" Yuki said in a monotone voice.

 ***Time Skip* the Next Day**

Yuki, Tohru and Kiku walked into the forest to the secret garden. While on the other side of the forest were Korea, HK and Taiwan.

"What were you thinking?! Trying to claim my boobs!" Taiwan yelled at Korea, "Why not claim Teacher's?"

"I can't. He's busy and he threatened that if I didn't leave him alone, he wouldn't give a birthday present." Korea replied, sounding depressed. Even the curl that looked like a legless octopus with a face also looked depressed.

"Whatever, let's just hurry and find Japan. Also HK, don't try to light another firecracker here." Said Taiwan as they walked deeper into the forest. Meanwhile HK just walked next to them in silence playing with a lighter and firecrackers.

 **(A/n: back to Yuki, Tohru and Kiku)**

"How is the strawberries coming along Yuki?" Tohru asked as the walk fell into an awkward silence.

"They are coming along nicely, a few more weeks and they'll be ready for picking. Sad I can't say the same for the tomatoes, they looks like they're wilting." Yuki replied.

"Would you like me to call my friend Feliciano to have a look at them? He loves tomatoes and pasta." Kiku asked

"That will be lovely. Thank you" replied Yuki.

"You are welcome." Said Kiku. Meanwhile Tohru just smiled, happy seeing the two quiet personalities getting along.

 **(A/n: back to Korea, Taiwan and HK)**

"Look! There is a garden. There is even strawberries" Korea yelled to the two behind them (A/n: Korea was about 5~10m ahead of the others because he has more energy)

"Really!? Where?" Taiwan yelled back, then suddenly she stopped and let of a wow sound.

In front of the trio was a small garden. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it gave off a homey feeling. Not to mention they have strawberries.

So doing the first thing that came to mind, Taiwan ran to the Strawberries (avoiding the other plants) to get a closer look.

Just then came a shout.

"Stay away from those strawberries!" yelled a young man with short light purple hair and purple eyes. He wore a long white sleeve shirt and long pants. He looked angry as he stood there with his fist in a ball.

Next to him stood a teenage girl, she had long brown hair and blue eyes, tied to her hair were creamy yellow ribbons. She wore a long cream jumper and a medium skirt. She doesn't look angry, just shocked.

Then standing next to her is Japan, with his short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a long white sleeve jacket with gold trimmings and matching pants (he also carried a katana in one hand). He had his usual poker face on so nobody knows what he is thinking, but she could tell he winced a bit when he saw Korea.

 **Yuki pov**

"Stay away from those strawberries!" Yuki yelled at the girl crouching next to the strawberries. She had long flowing hair with a wild strand sticking out on one side, and on the right side of her hair, she wore some bright pink flowers. Her clothes consisted of a peachy pick qipao with long sleeves and a long white shirt. She looked surprised when she looked up from the strawberries.

Standing not faraway stood two teenage boys. One of them had short brown hair with a curl with a… face?! He had brown eyes and wore a white and navy blue hanbok with long sleeves that seems too long. His faced didn't looked surprised at all, just (annoyingly) cheerful.

Next to him stood a teenager with choppy brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a dengue with black piping and oversized sleeves (A/n: what's with the sleeves?) and dark brown trousers. His face was emotionless but his eyes looked bored.

"Why are you here?" Kiku asked before Yuki could do anything.

"We came to visit you!" half yelled the teenager with the weird curl. So these must be the family members that Kiku- san mentioned in his letter.

"Where is Yao" Kiku asked.

"Teacher is busy with some paperwork, he will come soon though" replied the girl with the long hair.

"Excuse me, but can you please introduced yourselves please." Yuki cut in before Kiku could reply.

"I'm sorry, my name is Xiao Mei" replied the girl with long hair.

"Im Yong Soo, da-ze!" Yelled the teenager with the weird curl.

"Leon Li Xiao Chun." Said the last boy, who seemed to be fiddling with a red cylinder.

"Are you Kiku-san's family?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah. I'm from Taiwan, Yong Soo is from South Korea and Leon is from Hong Kong. Just in case you're wondering why we don't look Japanese." Replied Mei.

"Just wondering, how did you find this place?" Yuki asked.

"That's a secret." Said Yong Soo.

"Any way, would you like to come back to the house with us? I don't think you have anywhere else to stay." Tohru asked.

"Thank you so much." Replied Mei.


	5. Chapter 5 ( I AM SO SORRY!)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*pulling my hair out*

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I'm doomed! My forgetfullness and carlessness and airheadness would one day, definately kill me!

I'm so sorry everyone, i lost my USB which had my docs for a few stories on it. it was only one or two, so that's alright.

i'll take this chance to rewrite some parts to this stories since i have new ideas and characters i want to put in.

so if you don't mind, please look foward to it.

Thanks! ... and LOVE Pocky!


End file.
